All in the Name of Love
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs confronts Kate about his feelings in a weird way - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

"_So Kate, what you got planned for tonight?" Tony asked packing his backpack._

"_I have a date" Kate smiled pulling on her gloves._

Gibbs frowned remembering Kate proudly telling the team she had a date on Friday night. _'Bugger this'_ Gibbs grumbled grabbing his coat and headed for the door. Pulling it tighter around him, Gibbs began towards the local pub._ 'If I can't have Kate then I'm going to force myself to forget about her' _Gibbs told himself as he walked down the footpath.

"Bourbon please" Gibbs mumbled settling himself on the stool at the bar once he reached the pub fifteen minutes later.

"Sorry, all out" the bar tender said.

"James… go and have another look, should be a bottle at the very back" Gibbs said looking up at the bartender. He stared at Gibbs but quickly disappeared receiving one of Gibbs famous glares. He returned five minutes later carrying a bottle. "I wonder where you found that?!" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"Ha ha" James retorted pouring Gibbs' drink.

"Just leave the bottle" Gibbs said as James began to serve other customers.

"Alright" he shrugged placing it next to Gibbs.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs poured his fifth drink and sipped it slowly. He half turned hearing an argument behind him.

"No I don't want to!" A woman protested.

"You didn't have an issue last night" the man argued back.

"Well I've changed my mind!" the woman shouted and Gibbs suddenly placed down his glass recognising the woman as Kate. Gibbs got to his feet and staggered towards them.

"Can I help you?" the man asked noticing Gibbs creep up behind them.

"You can stop bothering Kate for a start" Gibbs said winking at Kate.

"Who are you to decided what Kate gets up to?" he frowned taking a step closer to Gibbs.

"You'd better leave Kate alone or you'll suffer the consequences!" Gibbs warned.

"Oooh tough guy!!" the man teased. "What are you going to do? Beat me with your cane?" he roared with laughter. Gibbs jaw tensed as he swung a punch towards the other guy.

"I did warn you" Gibbs shrugged. One of the guys mate stepped forward and punched Gibbs in the stomach temporarily winding him. He then dragged Gibbs outside after receiving stares from the owner.

"Gibbs…" Kate cried running after them.

"So you have a name!" the man smiled wickedly.

"What about you?" Gibbs wheezed rising to his feet.

"You don't need to know my name" he shrugged looking over at Kate standing near the tree.

"Leave her alone!" Gibbs growled.

"You know you are rather persistent for an old guy!" he chuckled throwing a punch at Gibbs and spilt his lip wide open.

"Kate run! Go on get out of here!!" Gibbs shouted lighting touching his blood covered lip.

"I've thought about it and I think I'd like to see more of Kate. Wait… I don't need your permission, she is my girlfriend after all!" he sneered.

"No" Gibbs whispered in horror stumbling back on his feet.

"Oh yes!" he grinned hitting Gibbs causing him to fall to the ground. "Get up!" he shouted down at Gibbs. Gibbs took several deep breathes then pushed himself up. "That's better" the man smiled and gave Gibbs a black eye. "Why aren't you fighting back? Are you too tired??" he teased.

"I could snap your neck in seconds!" Gibbs hissed.

"Then why don't you?" the guy encouraged.

"Kate is watching" Gibbs whispered.

"So you are getting the crap beaten out of you because of her??" he gasped.

"Yes" Gibbs agreed hanging his head.

"How sweet" the man cooed and kicked Gibbs to the ground. "Do you love her?" he asked close to Gibbs' ear.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Pathetic" he snorted kicking Gibbs again. "Come on guys, let's leave this sad old man to think about his pathetic little life" he said and walked away.

"You stupid bastard! You know you could've gotten killed!!" Kate cried rushing over and knelt down before Gibbs.

"Thanks for your concern" Gibbs winced sitting up.

"I'm getting you to a doctor" Kate said helping Gibbs to his feet.

"I don't need a doctor" he groaned.

"Yes you do!" Kate argued.

"I just want to go home" Gibbs begged.

"Fine" Kate sighed guiding him to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This isn't home" Gibbs frowned as Kate stopped the car.

"Let me make it up to you" Kate whispered looking across at Gibbs.

"I don't know" he replied chewing o his lip.

"Cup of coffee and a hot shower can't hurt right?" Kate said smiling faintly.

"Alright" Gibbs nodded slowly getting out of the car. Kate rushed around the car to help Gibbs to the lift and then down the hall to her apartment.

"Here we are" she smiled getting her keys out of her bag. "Come on in" Kate said stepping aside for Gibbs to enter. "What's so funny?!" Kate demanded seeing the big grin on Gibbs' face.

"Nothing, your apartment is very…you" he shrugged.

"How so?" Kate frowned.

"Well neat and tidy" Gibbs explained.

"Thanks" Kate mumbled and quickly put her coat and bag in her bedroom. "So how about that coffee?" Kate offered re-entering into the room.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded feeling his lip. "I might actually have that shower will you make it" Gibbs said looking around her apartment.

"I'll grab you some towels. Wait here, I won't be long" Kate smiled faintly and quickly disappeared down the hall. She came back moments later carrying two towels. "Bathroom is this way" Kate said leading Gibbs away.

"It's your bathroom" Gibbs stated.

"Yeah, this is a one bedroom apartment" Kate explained.

"I see" Gibbs nodded walking into the bathroom. Kate moved back to the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. She placed it back down and pushed the button to boil. Kate took in a deep breath then looked up hearing her phone ringing. She raced into her room and grabbed her phone from her bag.

"Hello?" Kate answered and headed back to the living room. She stopped in her tracks noticing the bathroom door wide open and Gibbs in the shower. Kate peered around the door and stared at her very naked boss. Kate decided to continue walking when something grabbed her attention. _'Oh my god! Gibbs has a tattoo!?_' she gasped staring at his butt.

"_Hello? Kate... are you there!?!?!"_ Abby shouted through the phone.

"Yes Abby" Kate said quickly rushing into the living room.

"_What are you doing??"_ Abby asked over the phone.

"I've got a guest over. Why?" Kate frowned looking at the kettle.

"_Oh, well I was going to suggest that we could see a movie or something. But if you're busy we can do it another time"_ Abby mumbled.

"Definitely do it another time!" Kate grinned.

"_Ok, well have fun"_ Abby said and hung up. Kate placed her phone down on the table then entered the kitchen. She walked across to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. She quickly made the coffee and waited for Gibbs.

"Kate!" Gibbs called from the bathroom.

"Yeah" she answered back.

"Do you have any spare clothes that I could borrow?" he asked.

"Ahhh…" Kate paused.

"I'm sure I could borrow something of your boyfriends" Gibbs suggested.

"I don't have one" Kate said staring down at the floor.

"Then who was the guy at the pub?" Gibbs asked appearing at the door wrapped in a towel.

"Just some jerk" Kate shrugged. "Coffee is made" Kate said changing the subject.

"First I have to figure out what to wear" Gibbs groaned heading back to the bathroom. Kate shook her head at him and walked back to the coffee mugs. She poured some milk and added a teaspoon of sugar to hers and carefully carried it over to the couch.

"So where is my coffee?" Gibbs asked walking out into the living room.

"In the kitchen on the bench" Kate replied sipping her coffee. Gibbs grabbed it then moved back to the couch. "Whose shirt is that?" Kate frowned staring at him.

"Don't know. It was in your bathroom" Gibbs shrugged sitting next to her.

"Oh no…" Kate gasped.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked sitting up.

"I lied to my brother" Kate said biting her lip.

"Huh?" Gibbs frowned.

"He stayed a couple of months ago because his electricity got cut off and he always asked if I had his favourite t-shirt as he remembered wearing it here" Kate explained trying hard not to laugh.

"Well I don't think he'll mind me borrowing it" Gibbs smiled sipping the coffee.

"What happened to your trousers??" Kate cried staring at Gibbs sitting in his boxers.

"They got torn on the gravel" he replied.

"I can try and fix them" Kate offered.

"It's fine. I was going to throw them away anyway" Gibbs said taking another sip. Kate nodded her head and sat in silence.

"Hey Kate" Gibbs paused placing the mug down on the coffee table.

"Yes Gibbs" Kate said looking over at him.

"I'm a little relieved that man at the pub isn't your boyfriend" Gibbs beamed.

"Why?" Kate asked confused.

"Well, I…" Gibbs stuttered looking down at his hands.

"Just spit it out" Kate growled.

"Well I've been in love with you for a long time now" Gibbs whispered looking over at Kate. "What's so funny? I'm being serious Kate!" Gibbs shouted watching Kate giggling uncontrollably.

"I know, but you've got pink boxers on Gibbs!" Kate burst out laughing.

"Here I am telling you how my heart yearns for you and all you can do is laugh!!" he growled. "Well if you want I can take them off" Gibbs said rising to his feet. He smiled faintly looking over at Kate's stunned face. "I was joking Kate" he chuckled sitting back down.

"Oh" she sighed disappointedly.

"So if you didn't like the guy then why did you agree to go out on a date?" Gibbs frowned picking up his mug from the table.

"Well he seemed like a normal guy till I got to know him" Kate shrugged gulping down the last of the coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You really love me?" Kate asked looking across at Gibbs.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs" Kate paused to put down her mug.

"Yeah" Gibbs said turning his head. Kate just smiled and moved closer to his lips. "What was that for?!" he frowned backing away.

"For saving me" Kate mumbled.

"Oh" Gibbs grinned and pulled her close again.

"I may not love you yet, but I definitely like you" Kate said suddenly.

"You like me?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah" Kate nodded. "Your eyes and your hair. Your authority figure, your personality, your marine background and even your pink boxes" Kate giggled.

"So what do you want to do now?" Gibbs asked staring down at the time flashing 7:26pm.

"I'm really tired" Kate said getting up and moving across to her bedroom.

"But we just had coffee!" Gibbs stated.

"I know" she smiled wickedly. Gibbs faced spilt into a big grin and he hurriedly followed Kate.

**- The End -**


End file.
